


Colds and Cuddling

by shnuffeluv



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Nick hates being sick. Tim being there makes him hate it a little less.





	Colds and Cuddling

Nick blew his nose into a tissue and groaned from where he was lying in bed. He was tired, a little cold, and he ached everywhere. He absolutely _hated_ colds. It wasn't as bad as the flu, sure, but this one was bad enough that he had to take a day off work, because his throat was so sore it hurt to talk. There was only one upside to getting sick like this...

"Hey, Nick, I made you some tea," Tim said, walking in and offering a mug to Nick. "I added a little extra honey, too, just in case."

...And that would be the upside: doting significant others. Tim had taken the day off, too, claiming cold symptoms but really taking care of Nick. Nick was sure Tim would regret it if he really did get sick and then had to go in to work, but...this was too sweet for him to get really mad at his boyfriend. "Thanks, babe," he whispered, taking the mug and sipping at the tea. For once, Tim hadn't overdone it with honey, and he smiled.

"You ready to get out of bed?" Tim teased lightly. "I have a movie set up if you want to see it."

"I'm not a movie person," Nick rasped, getting out of bed and shuffling to the living room all the same.

They got settled on the couch, Tim wrapping a blanket around the both of them and grabbing a bowl filled with popcorn. "You're gonna get sick," Nick said.

Tim shrugged. "I live with you anyway, Nick, it's not a big deal. And we both have the day off, I want to cuddle with you."

Nick took another sip of tea and grunted in discontent. Then Tim wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer into Tim's warmth, and, okay, he couldn't stay mad.

The movie started, and Nick only paid attention to some of it. He was more interested in the tea he was having, and how Tim somehow knew how much cream he took with it, and how much honey was too much after a few failed tries. He was interested in the popcorn Tim had on his lap, and how he had lightly salted it, because while Tim didn't go wild over that, Nick loved it. The movie was something with James Bond, too, which Nick knew Tim liked, but not as much as he would have liked, say, _Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Trek._ Everything Tim had done today had been done for Nick's benefit. It still shocked him sometimes how selfless Tim could be. That wasn't to say that Tim was mostly selfish, far from it. But on days like today, where Tim could have easily left Nick to his own devices, he stayed behind to make sure Nick was comfortable. He kept trying something until Nick was content with it. He put aside any preferences he might have had in favor of what Nick could use to feel better.

Tim nudged him. "I can tell you're thinking. Don't strain yourself too much, all right? I need you at work by the end of the week," he teased.

"Oh, ha ha ha," Nick said flatly. "For your information, I was thinking about you, so even _if_ I were straining myself, it would be for a good cause."

Tim chuckled and kissed Nick's temple. "I love you babe," he said, turning back to the movie.

Nick grumbled and took another sip of tea. "If you get sick I won't stay home for you, I hope you realize that."

"Oh, I figured," Tim said. "I just want to make sure you're feeling all right. No ulterior motives here."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Everyone has ulterior motives, always," Nick said.

Tim sighed. "Okay. My ulterior motive is that I get to spend time with you just cuddling, okay? Hardly a sinister master plan, babe. I just wanna snuggle."

Nick resisted the urge to laugh at that statement. It sounded ridiculous, but at the same time, it sounded exactly like something the Tim he was getting to know better would say. Not the Tim he saw at work, laser-focused and serious and stressed. The Tim he saw at home, the one who joked around, and relaxed, and took breaks to pace himself. That Tim was someone that he really enjoyed getting to see. "I'd kiss you if it wouldn't get you sick," Nick mumbled.

Tim laughed and gave Nick's shoulder a squeeze. "I love you too, babe."

Nick sneezed and blew his nose into a tissue from the box on the table. "Ugh. I'm never shaking this cold."

"Babe. You've been sick for less than a day," Tim said, grin growing on his face.

Nick glared. "And it's felt like weeks."

"If it were weeks, you'd have pneumonia, and would probably be in the hospital by now," Tim helpfully said.

"Babe," Nick whined, shaking his head. "I'm sick. Let me whine a little."

Tim kissed Nick's temple again and said, "No, thanks. I much prefer it when you pout, actually."

"I do not pout," Nick said firmly. "I am a federal agent. Federal agents don't pout."

Tim hummed. "Funny," he said. "I say the same thing about federal agents giggling, but you never buy it."

"Because you giggle!" Nick exclaimed, punching Tim's arm.

Tim grinned and shook his head. Nick sighed, rubbing his forehead. His sinuses were beyond clogged, and he could feel the pressure building into what could become a headache. "Can we lower the TV volume a bit?" he requested.

When the volume was lowered Nick sighed and rested his head on Tim's shoulder. "I'm just gonna lay low until my head feels a little better," he mumbled.

Tim chuckled and said, "Whatever you say, babe. I'll be here."

* * *

The next time Nick woke up, it was to a rather loud sneeze from the kitchen. Followed by another. And another. Nick rubbed his forehead, please to note that it felt like his sinuses were clearing. Tim walked into the room, nose red and with his own mug of tea. "'Bout time you woke up, it's been three hours," Tim sniffled.

"You got my cold," Nick said.

"Colds take several days to show symptoms," Tim said, before sneezing again. "We got it around the same time, I just took a little longer to start feeling miserable."

Nick pat the seat next to him on the couch. "Take a load-off, babe. This thing seems to be a twenty-four hour bug."

Tim came over and sat down next to Nick. Nick grinned. "Hey, since we're both sick now, it doesn't really matter whether or not we stop kissing, right?"

"I don't know," Tim said noncommittally, sipping his tea. "You might not like it. Besides, the last time I tried to kiss someone when I was prone to sneezing, I took out part of her front tooth."

Nick laughed hard at that. He leaned back into the couch and laughed hard enough for his stomach to ache. As he slowly stopped laughing, he turned to look at Tim and grinned. "There's a story behind that, I just know it."

"There is," Tim said. "But I won't spill right now. My throat's killing me."

"Tomorrow, then, when you feel better, I'll drag it out of you," Nick promised.

Tim gave Nick a bland smile. "Sure, Nick. Sure."

Nick just shook his head and leaned against Tim again. "We can watch one of the movies you want to see, if you want to put one on," he offered.

Tim laughed, which quickly devolved into a coughing fit. "Thanks, babe, but right now I just want those cuddles. You fell asleep on me earlier before I could get them."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Come here, you."

Together the two of them cuddled on the couch into the early evening, content to just be with each other for a few hours.


End file.
